


Carve Your Flower On My Skin

by LapisLazuli13



Series: My Own PistilVerse [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Flowers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I haven't done naming this AU, M/M, PistilVerse, PlantVerse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazuli13/pseuds/LapisLazuli13
Summary: Sometimes Nico wished they're still in a war. Not that he liked the war and its brutal side, but at least when the war was happening, their biggest concern was staying alive and finding a way to win the war, so he didn't need to care about some confusing stuff like having a tiny bud appears on his back.





	Carve Your Flower On My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for that plant-based AU. I'll make mistakes because I'm just a mere mortal and English isn't my first language. I apologize in advance for any mistake I could make. Thank you for reading and please leave comment to tell me what you think!
> 
> And if you don't understand some definitions in this work, don't hesitate to check out [my previous post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459943) in this series. I explain all the basic and advanced setting I made for this AU in that post.

#  **Carve Your Flower On My Skin.**

##  _**Chapter 1: After the War.** _

…

Nico’s awakening stage happened when he was 13, homeless, had almost no friend at all, just barely survived an apocalyptic war, begrudgingly gave up the idea of searching and bringing his dead sister back, and found another sister during the progress instead.

This was a hurtful process, and it lasted for 4 days. Four days slowly passed by in agony, when he had a high fever and was so disoriented, his back was burning like someone just press a hellish number of cauteries onto his skin and didn’t have any mercy to take them out even just a quick moment.

He thought with all the pain that he got, he must be a pistil. But he couldn’t find any branch on his back when his fever finally decreased, and he can’t help but wonder what did all these pain mean. He wasn’t a pistil, but he didn’t know what kind of stamen he was, either. And it didn’t look like realization would come to him anytime soon, so he decided to just ignore it.

**…**

**..**

**.**

He found out Percy was a stamen purely by an incident.

It happened when he was on the Argo II, and he was searching for his Roman sister Hazel. He could sense her life force, as for a person that literally came back from death, her life force was always slightly different from anyone else. Or maybe it’s because she was his sister, he couldn’t be too sure about that, but at least he knew he can distinguish her from a group of people, and that’s enough.

Because he was in a hurry, he didn’t check twice before opened her door. “Hazel! I have something to tell y–… Oh my god! I’m sorry!!”

He almost screamed at the last two words and immediately raised his hands to cover both of his eyes and slowly stepped back to get out of Hazel’s room.

What did Nico see that made him react like that? Because his sister wasn’t alone in her room. She was with the other girls, Annabeth and Piper. And the most important part was Annabeth didn’t have her shirt on. He could see all her naked back and that’s so inappropriate to see someone’s naked without their consent, so he withdrew from the scene as quick as possible.

Five minutes later, Hazel called him. “It’s okay now, Nico. You can come in.”

He slowly and carefully went back into her room. Now Annabeth was fully clothed, and her face had a light shade of pink when Piper can’t hide her cheeky grin. “Aww, Nico, you’re totally an innocent boy, aren’t you?”

“Please don’t tease me!” He didn’t dare to look at Piper or Annabeth, and he was certain that he can’t look straight into his sister’s eyes now, so he just stared at the floor. “Can we just pretend that nothing happened in the last ten minutes?”

“Tskk, it’s too late to do that now,” Piper chuckled. “Your embarrassing face is quite cute, really. I wonder how would you react when you see both me and Annabeth naked instead of just only her…”

“Stop it!” Nico yelled and glanced at the Cherokee girl quickly before fixing his stare on the floor again. “Annabeth, could you and Piper leave this room for a moment, please? I have something that I need to discuss with Hazel.”

“Okay, if you promise that I can still tease you about the incident later.” Piper winked at him, even though Nico can’t see it because he didn’t look at her.

“Piper!” He stared at the Aphrodite’s daughter in disbelief, and he’s sure his face was redder than Annabeth’s now. “Just… leave me out of this. And leave the room please.”

“Piper, stop teasing Nico already,” Annabeth finally opened her mouth when she stood up and took the Cherokee girl’s arm. “Let’s get out of here and leave Nico with his sister.”

Piper sent a kiss to Nico when she passed by his spot and Nico immediately looked away. His face was like a tomato right now, and even Hazel can’t keep her face straight anymore. When the two girls left her room, she laughed out loud. “Nico, you should look at your face now! This situation is so hilarious!”

“Sis!” Nico yelled, then sighed. “Go on, keep laughing at my face. I know I made an idiot out of myself. It was my fault anyway, I should check carefully or at least knock the door to make sure it’s only you inside this room.”

“You don’t say,” Hazel chuckled at him, patting a spot beside her on the bed. “Sit down, Nico. What do you want to talk to me?”

“Thank gods,” Nico let out a sigh of relief. “I just remember something I read before when I was still in the Underworld. I think it might help, but I want to know your opinion first…”

…

The conversation with Hazel was nice and without any tease about the incident. Nico was more than happy to ignore that, although he can’t help but keep thinking about the thing he saw on Annabeth’s back.

She was a pistil, clearly. Her branches were covered almost her entire back, with the warm color of hazel brown and there was only one flower that bloomed on them. That was a small bunch of three to five tiny flowers, actually. All of them had the color light blue and they looked so beautiful on her skin.

 _Salvia uliginosa._ He recognized these tiny pretty things. It was a species of plant in the family Lamiaceae, and it was great for seaside gardens.

_Seaside. Ocean. Wasn’t it too obvious?_

A sharp pain was throbbing in his chest. It faded away quickly, but it’s still hurt. Nico shook his head violently, decided to not think about it anymore. He had had enough world-saving stuff and his own miserable life to worry about, so he really didn’t need to add one more problem to that endless list.

**…**

**..**

**.**

Nico didn’t understand how and why he made it through another apocalyptic war, but he did it anyway. With a lot of injuries and wounds, and he overused his Underworld power a little bit too much that he can barely stand at the end of the war.

But he was still alive, and they won the war, and that’s enough to celebrate.

…

This might sound crazy, but Nico thought he might prefer when they’re still in the progress of stopping a will-happen-soon war than now.

No, it totally sounded too crazy that he didn’t even dare to tell anyone about this abnormal thought. He didn’t really have a good reason for it, but… when they’re still afraid of the war, they didn’t have much time to think about other stuff. And that’s a relief, compared to his uncomprehensive mind right at this moment.

Because yesterday when he was showering, he checked his back in front of the mirror and couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw a tiny flower bud right in the middle of his spine.

Nico was sure he was a stamen because his back didn’t have any visible branch, but now he needed to rethink about it. He hasn’t heard about any case of transparent branches, but that didn’t mean they can’t exist. What if he was one of those rare cases?

Oh wait, a stamen can have flowers or flower buds on their body too when they developed feelings toward someone but they chose to not tell that person about this yet. It happened sometimes, not all the cases, but it did happen. So did that mean Nico was in a similar situation?

But if that’s true, so why when he had a crush on Percy, nothing happened to his body? Did it depend on different conditions?

In any case, this tiny bud was still an alarm to the Hades’ son. He just knew that his feelings were strong enough to make the other’s flower appear on his back, but… he wasn’t even sure about his own emotions yet! To be frankly honest, he was inside a labyrinth that he was struggling to find an exit. A bud added on top of this messy cake didn’t help him anything at all.

And right now Nico didn’t have any world-saving stuff to care about, so it was really miserable for him. He could volunteer to go on ten quests in a month than dealing with all those confusing and too-difficult-to-understand feelings.

He decided to let just forget all about them in a moment and come back to face those problems later.

…


End file.
